MapleStory: The Brewing Storm
by Zeroark
Summary: In a world of adventurers that dream of being heroes few rarely make a name for themselves. This is the story of two such adventurers that carved their names in stone, and changed the history of Maple in the process.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A teenage girl stands by a sewer grate, her fine dress and regal pose out of place in such a place. Her two guards shift ever so slightly as a silent figure in a black garb approaches, making not attempt to been hidden.

"My lady…" he murmurs, kneeling without regard to the filthy ground, a testament to his unwavering loyalty.

The woman nods at the figure, and watches him rise. "You changed my diapers at one point; I think we can dispose of the pleasantries. What news do you bring Hanzo?"

Hanzo's weapons give a small clank as he straightens himself and he chuckles softly. "True enough Lady Sulhee, but certain formalities must be followed." His eyes lock on hers and his focus hardens as he prepares to give his report. "It would seem sir Manji did not witness the event in person, but rather he came across Jin and the late lord Tristan. By then your father was dead, and Jin fled the area, bloody weapons in hand."

Sulhee's eyes flashed with rage and she used could not contain her growl. "That blasted traitor! I'll take revenge myself on that blasted backstabber!" the teenager snarls, clenching her fists tightly. She quickly regains her composure and takes a calming breath. "Alas, that must wait for now. The people of the city already believe that deviant's lies and already see him as the next Dark Lord. My father must be turning in his grave…" she murmurs, anger still evident.

"Perhaps…" Hanzo replies, eyes closed, "but for now only one option remains for you. The current forces follow Jin's lead, so you must grow stronger in personal skill and numbers before you can hope to challenge him."

The young woman frowns in displeasure, but doesn't disagree. "I know…it's just so…ugh. I hate to ask but…" she trails off, unsure how to ask her next request.

"Of course my lady, my loyalty has always been to your family. I shall send word through via the normal method every full moon. At the moment Jin believe me to be loyal to whoever holds the seat of Dark Lord, so I shall have little trouble getting information" he states. '_I'd rather not leave my ladyship's side…but none of her people could possibly pull this off_…'

The girl sighs in relief, and smiles softly at the man. "My thanks Hanzo, I'd be lost without you. I shall gather my forces and take leave within the hour. Stay safe" she whispers, as she and her guards vanish.

"You as well my lady…" he responds, leaping into the air and away with incredible speed.

Despite the decades of experience the Hermit had, or the intense training the daughter of the former Dark Lord had, neither notice as they exit the air waver and a small boy appear in the now empty clearing. The right side of his mouth a curves upwards in a half smile at his success at having stayed hidden. "Interesting…I suppose I'll have to make a choice then…" he trails off. The child shrugs and walks off into the night, unafraid of the darkness. As dangerous as Kerning was the son of the former Dark Lord, a bastard or not, feared little in the thieves' nest he called his playground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Players Revealed**

**-Somewhere near Perion-**

The Land of Wild Boar is a part of Perion inhabited by Boars, which while not too difficult an enemy, gained a reputation as dangerous due to their vicious nature and overwhelming numbers. Added to the treacherous terrain and unstable footings the whole area itself was little more than an advanced training ground, or at least that's how the locals saw it. Thus only the hardiest of aspiring swordsmen attempted training there, but those that did came out just a little quicker and a little stronger…provided they came out at all.

Cecil entered said area, his broadsword in hand as he'd learned long ago few places were safe from the raging boars. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the coast was clear, when he noticed why. His jaw slowly dropped in pure astonishment at a sight the nineteen year old Swordsman would have never dreamed played out before his eyes. A thief, of all classes, stood in the middle of a pack of boars, eyes closed. '_What in blue blazes? What in the name of Ereve is a dagger-wielding rogue doing here? He barely looks eighteen!'_

A loud squeal interrupted that train of thought as two boars charged at the motionless figure. The Dawn Warrior-in-training prepared to rush to the aid of the suicidal thief, when the teen's eyes snapped open, revealing chilling blue eyes that caused Cecil to freeze on the spot. A dark aura flashed briefly around the teen before he gracefully avoided the first boar's assault by a hair's breadth before whipping out his dagger and gutting the beast. Without slowing down in the slightest he leapt into the air with an impressive back flip, avoiding the other boar while quickly stabbing the beast twice. The teen barely touched the ground before he charged towards three boars to the side and amazingly enough whipped out a second blade and unleashed a flurry of precise strikes that left the beasts dead beyond a doubt.

Boars, despite their limited intelligence, actually are capable of more than just aggression. Thus it wasn't surprising that when the dual-wielding thief looked over at the remaining two beasts, they promptly squealed and took off as if Black Bull himself was after them.

The dual-wielding thief flicked the blood off his weapons and sheathed them in one swift motion. He turned to the Dawn Warrior and eyed him for a moment, before the teen vanished altogether.

'_Well the kid knows Dark Sight…not much of a surprise given his class_…' Cecil's thought process was cut off when the teen reappeared directly in front of the startled warrior. "O-oh! My apologies on interrupting your training. I must say though, I've never seen bandit that forsake his shield for a second weapon!" the Dawn Warrior exclaimed heartily. "Even more surprising is seeing one without means of attacking from a range or protection from the deadly tusks of these foul beasts!"

The thief tilted his head to the side slightly, glad his face mask hid his amusement. "Hmm? I suppose one could say I rely on my agility to defend myself, although I'm no bandit" the eighteen year old youth replied, a hint of amusement lining his tone. "I am what you may call a Dual Blade. To be specific, a Blade Recruit."

The Dawn Warrior blinked in surprise, never having heard anything about a third type of thief. "Really now? I've never heard a third type of thief! Is this a recent change?" the other youth asked rapidly, shocked that a new type of class had become available. Changes and new areas were constantly being discovered in their world of Maple, but something as momentous as a new type of adventurer should have been big news!

The Dual Blade let out a chuckle, amused at the warrior's exuberance. "Not really, the principal idea was founded quite a while back, but before it was officially released a complication stopped its release" the thief responded. He gave a sigh and looked up before continuing, "The inventor of the style had created a single copy of the manuscript detailing the path of the Dual Blade, or so it was thought. However a second copy was made in secret, and given to his son, in the hopes he would be able to show the world the power of his greatest achievement" the thief said, reminiscing.

"…and I assume you are this legacy?" the Dawn Warrior inquired, tone soft in respect.

The Dual Blade nodded, "Indeed, I have spent years training my body into perfection, and I grow stronger each day. Just recently I have started my journey, and I vow I shall show the world the power of my father's work, and one day be recognized as the greatest thief of all time!"

The thief radiated confidence, yet the Dawn Warrior felt he should believe this so-called Dual Blade. Something about him made the warrior shake deep inside. "Well met then Dual Blade. I am called Cecil. Should you ever need assistance I would be glad to offer my help" he stated, offering a hand in friendship.

The Dual Blade eyed the hand for a moment, conflicted whether or not he should walk his path alone. _'Strength…father…I suppose I could give your way a try…'_ "Very well Cecil, I am called Azure" the teen responded, shaking the warrior's hand while lowering his mask and pulling his hood back. He looked the Dawn Warrior over carefully, noticing the warrior was well toned, and seemed comfortable with his weapon, unlike most new recruits. He had silver hair combed back, and wore mostly white and light blue armor. "I accept your friendship, and am sure we shall have many adventures together."

"Indeed", Cecil replied with a carefree grin. Azure's eyes seemed much less cold now, and the teen seemed more at ease now. The Dual Blade was clothed in a black top and bottom, which wasn't too unusual for one of his profession. What stood out, besides the teen's eyes, was his dark blue hair.

"Well then, shall we do a little population control?" the warrior asked, heaving his sword up and resting the blade upon his shoulders.

Azure smiled lightly, the first time in a long time. "Sounds good to me."

**-Somewhere near Ellinia-**

"Magic Bolt!" a young girl called out, blasting an Illusion Slime. She panted in exhaustion, having defeated her fiftieth slime, but took satisfaction in being the first in the class to do so. She brushed a strand of her long light blue hair away from her face as she looked around at her fellow cadets.

'_It's still hard to believe how little control these other recruits have at this point. I was so surprised when Grandmaster Grendal picked me as one of the few to train with Master Hyurin, but now I see it was just slim pickings…' _The fledgling mage was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed said Master standing beside her.

"Very good Hime, you're making excellent progress!" he spoke with a smooth tenor, proud of his student. "You're progressing faster than I did back in the day even!"

The seventeen year old girl blushed at the praise, before responding, "Thank you Master Hyurin, but surely it is your teachings that allow me to excel so quickly!"

The master gave a hearty laugh and rubbed the girl's head. The poor lass blushed up a storm whenever compliments were involved. "Nonsense, you have a natural grasp of the magic!" he proclaimed. Much like the Grandmaster… "Anyways" he continued, "care to try your luck an Illusion Slime Boss? I know it's not traditionally a cadet training exercise but I think you could handle it."

The girl blinked in surprise. "Illusion Boss Slime? I've never even heard of it sir, but if you think I'm ready then let me just take a potion and I'll give it a shot" she said with a cheerful smile.

Master Hyurin nodded and waited until the girl gave the signal. He started chanting in the language of magic and moments later a giant, yet slightly transparent slime appeared.

Hime exhaled slowly before snapping into action. With a short yell she shot a barrage of magic bolts at the beast, eliciting a loud roar. The beast gave a mighty leap and crashed into the ground, knocking the mageling down. The beast then summoned three more regular Illusion Slimes, making the battle fairly lopsided.

The girl gave a growl and focused for a moment before releasing a massive magic bolt. Just as it was about to strike the boss slime she snapped her wrists forward and cried out "Magic Claw!"

Master Hyurin gasped in surprise at the advanced combo his apprentice used, as the Magic Bolt exploded into a swarm of smaller bolts. The regular slimes were quickly decimated, and the boss slime roared in pain.

"Hmph…farwell" she muttered, casting yet another Magic Claw, tearing the apparition into pieces. The girl bent over, out of breath from her heavy spell casting and cheered internally. '_Yes! All that studying paid off! Master Hyurin said that even some Mages can't control their spells like this!'_

"A-ah, errr, that is to say, great job Hime! A truly impressive display of magic!" he praised. "I think that covers practice for you today, feel free to take the rest of the day off" he said with a genial smile. '_I suppose I'll have to talk to the grandmaster about this…'_

Hime nodded and turned around…and was promptly tackled.

"Wahh! Ohmygod I'm so sorry! I was in such a hurry and tripped over a tree branch!"

Hime winced in pain and opened her eyes, wondering who, or what, could possibly be talking so fast. In front of her stood a nervous, fidgety archer, probably about the same age, but had an air of…kiddishness to her. "It's ok…umm…can I help you?" the mage-in-training asked. The Archer wore the traditional grab of a green top and skirt, with white leggings.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was looking for Master Hyurin and have been wondering this huuuuge forest for like two hours!" she wailed. She looked at the female mage and blinked. "Oh yeah! I'm Pocki nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. The mage wore faded jeans and a light green shirt, complimented by a rather large and silly mage hat. "Hey they let you wear normal clothes here?" the young archer complained.

Hime laughed and shook her head. "Not really, but I decided to focus my energies into INT and none into LUK. I have a theory that mages could benefit by doing this, despite the lack of equipment they would suffer from" she stated. "Anyways it's nice to meet Pocki, my name's Hime" the mage continued, shaking the girl's hand. Perhaps we should hand out some time?"

"Absolutely!", the girl exclaimed, glad to have yet another friend. "Anyways, sorry again Hime, but I'll be sure to be in touch!" The archer then skipped over to Master Hyurin and started talking with the senior mage.

'_Interesting girl…Well, never hurts to have more friends!'_ thought a certain young lady-mage, as she headed to her room, intent on taking a nap.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, just a quick author's note here. Sorry for the delay in posting, but here you go! And please for the love of Maple review, review, review!

**Chapter 2: The Pact**

Azure picked at the package of unagi, keeping a loose eye on the Dawn Warrior below. It was no secret that tension amongst the classes had been rising as of late and that more skirmishes had been popping up, yet here seemed to be a Cygnus Knight that was honest if somewhat carefree. The young thief held no preconceived notions of trust or mistrust, but one lesson he'd learned early in life was that while genuinely good people exist, for every one of them there are ten self-serving backstabbers that lie as often as they breathe. With a sigh he discarded the barely eaten food and stood up.

'I suppose I really should eat more, but it's just not nearly as satisfying if it has nothing to heal' he mused. A loud cry broke him from his reverie and the Dual Blade snapped to attention, only to see his new companion use Slash Blast and blow three boars away. He watched as the Dawn Warrior made his way up the treacherous ledges until he finally reached the young thief. "Done for the day?"

Cecil stretched and cracked his neck, sighing in relief as he did so. "I think so, we've got no more business here. I don't think we're quite ready for facing the trial of the job advancement yet, however we are getting close" the warrior said with a grin.

Azure shrugged and leaned against the rocky wall. "Perhaps in your case, but given my circumstances it's up to me to make the call when I'm ready. I have the books necessary for my advancement, but my father was insistent I practice patience in my advancement, and only do so when I feel I have a mastery over all its skills", the youth murmured, running a hand through his blue hair.

Cecil's eyes bulged almost comically at that remark. "What? It'll take you years to reach your goal then!" The warrior straightened himself out and apologized. "Sorry, it's just that you seemed so motivated earlier I could have sworn you'd be one of those types to advance through the ranks in no time flat."

Azure started chuckling, and soon broke out into a full blown laugh. Seeing his new friend's confusion he explained, "Oh I do, and faster than you may ever believe. I only opened the manuscript for the first time last week" the Dual Blade remarked casually, amused at the Dawn Warrior's strangled gasp in surprise. "When I said I was training my body I meant it. I've faced enemies that could bring you or I to death's door in a single blow, with nothing more than Dark Sight as a means of escape."

"Why in Ereve's name would you do that?" that warrior exclaimed, wondering if the first thief he'd befriended was crazy.

Azure's face darkened and his fists clenched. "Because there are people that have earned my ire, very powerful people to be exact", he growled. "Experience is an edge one cannot obtain so easily, so I put myself through hell to give myself equal footing. "

Cecil frowned and crossed his arms, a contemplative look on his face. "Truly? But was it necessary to go to such absolute extremes? Is your desire for revenge that deep?" he inquired.

Azure shook his head eyes closed. "Nay" he started, "revenge is not the driving force, however the forces I will be pitting myself in the future will be some of the strongest of our time." The Dual Blade opened a single eye and his stare seemed to penetrate the Dawn Warrior. "And I'm certain that the only other holder of the Dual Blade manuscripts as well as the current Dark Lord are amongst them" he whispered.

"You're full of madness" the warrior stated, sheathing his blade, "but I suppose the greatest heroes always are." Cecil brushed a loose stray of hair out of his eyes and peered closely at the young thief. "The only thing I don't understand is why you've revealed this all to me. Although my friendship is genuine I highly doubt you trust me so much as to reveal such dangerous secrets."

Azure nodded in agreement, glad the warrior had caught on. "Indeed, while I was somewhat skeptical of your easy friendship before, you initially came off as an extrovert. I was counting on the fact that you would spread word of my being" the thief explained.

Cecil tilted his head slightly in confusion. "You intend to give your enemies forewarning of your coming?" he asked, unsure the motive.

Azure shrugged and looked away. "I suppose, I wasn't really too sure how to go about it, so in the end I figured spreading rumors of a different type of thief out for blood would give the Dark Lord something to be concerned about" the teen spoke, a hint of doubt in his voice.

The Dawn Warrior pondered the response, thinking over its faults and strengths. '_I can see how this approach may be effective…yet to be the Dark Lord his skill must be in a league of its own…_' "I wonder" the warrior mused, "am I the first you've really announced your presence to?" Cecil's light grey eyes held a gleam, a plan forming in his mind.

"Indeed" Azure replied, tilting his head in confusion at the warrior's question. "Why? Do you believe you have a better approach? I for one know my strengths, and long term strategies would be my weakest area, so if you have better ideas feel free to suggest something" the teen continued.

"Well" Cecil began, rubbing his stubble of a beard, "perhaps a more subtle approach would be more effective. Announcing yourself so early may prove disastrous should he actually consider you a threat and have you eliminated in short order."

The Dual Blade nodded, eyes narrowed. "True, I had not considered that possibility, but news of a new class of thief would surely perk his attention" the teen admitted, slightly ashamed he hadn't considered the possibility. "So what do you suggest? I assume you have something in mind when you say a subtle approach is required?"

The older teen nodded speaking slowly, "Yes. I believe it might be a wise idea to gain strength first off. Should he consider you a threat then you must be able to defend yourself from any Chief Bandits or Hermits he might send after you."

Azure nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "That makes sense, but in this instance I would assume he would first send out a Bandit or Assassin to assess the validity of the rumor."

"Oh?" Cecil asked. "You think he would send someone of a weaker skill level to investigate a possible threat?"

The blue-haired youth nodded, absolute in his assessment. "Yes, I remember how politics work in Kerning. Should an unsubstantiated rumor draw such a prominent response, it would reflect poorly on the Dark Lord, as others would see him as slightly fearful for his position."

The warrior chuckled, catching on. "Ahh, of course, order of command!" he stated. Seeing the thief's confused look he explained, "A leader must present a strong front at all times. To ignore his lower followers and respond in high-end force to a mere rumor would bring uncertainties to his ability as a leader."

"Indeed" Azure replied, glad his friend had caught on. The Dual Blade seemed uncertain as he continued, "So I should stick to the original plan, but when I'm stronger?"

Cecil shook his head in the negative, realizing had hadn't explained the whole plan. "No, it is but the first step. The next would be to gather information and pick a target, one that is either close to the Dark lord, or one the Dark Lord feels confident in the abilities of. THAT would be your initial target" the warrior explained.

Azure thought about the plan for a moment before deciding it contained no major faults. "I see…so I would defeat this target and announce myself as a threat to the Dark lord, correct?" the thief inquired.

The Dawn Warrior nodded, "Indeed, however this would also be a show of force if you would, as anyone close to the Dark Lord is bound to be skilled. Taking out a powerful fighter, and one the Dark Lord has regular contact with, is bound to attract his attention as much as a direct threat would. The difference being your anonymity will give you an edge in future battles AND put him on edge" Cecil explained, revealing the true depth of his plan. '_I may not be book smart, but I'll be damned if I wasn't force-fed strategy from Sir Neinhart for three years'_ Cecil mused with an internal chuckle.

"Ah! I see! That strategy surely outdoes my own!" Azure stated, enthusiasm seeping into his voice. '_It seems fate has rewarded my tentative venture in offering my friendship…' _"My sincere thanks Cecil, your strategy far exceeds my own" he stated.

Cecil waved off the thanks, blushing slightly. "Nonsense, I simply had a good teacher is all. Besides, this will be bound to be a hell of adventure for us!" the Dawn Warrior stated, enthusiasm catching.

Azure stumbled, surprise evident in his face. "What? Knowing what I plan to do, and the difficult opponents I plan to challenge you would travel alongst side me?" Despite the fact the thief had extended his friendship, and was by no means sheltered, such a gesture was enormous to him. '_Dawn Warriors are the pinnacle of righteous warriors. For him to offer such a thing makes it nigh impossible he means anything but the truth_!'

Cecil unsheathed his blade and stared at the gleaming metal for a moment, before nodding and hefting it over his shoulder. "Indeed. Monsters have been growing in number and power, and adventurers are partying more often for safety. And while I have no doubt neither of us needs such protection at this point, I sense you have the potential and drive to reach that goal. I too seek to become powerful, as the threat of the Black Mage draws closer. True strength is having comrades you can trust with your life to face the most difficult challenges life may have alongside you, and I believe you such a person."

The air hung heavy with such powerful words. Cecil stood, surprised he actually spoke what he was thinking, and Azure, shocked at what appeared to be an honest offer to become partners of which would rock their world.

"I…accept. And do so honored at your words" Azure murmured. "Truly, we shall become stronger then, stronger than anyone before us." The Dual Blade's eyes locked on to the Dawn Warrior's, and a silent pact was made.

Many historic events had occurred in the world of Maple, some in secret, some brashly proclaimed, some even in blood. As fate would have it, the sealing of this pact was nothing special besides the teaming up of two youths with endless potential. Fate however, is not known as a bitch without cause.

A deafening roar broke the tense moment, as a loud crash brought the two youth's attention to the other side of the field, where a large draconic beast had landed on the ground. As luck would have it, it must have been Fate's time of the millennia, as said drake was a fully grown Fire Drake.

"…" the two fierce warriors stated, backing away slowly. It was unfortunate for the two of them that no one had ever told them the reason few did EXTENDED training at wild boars was that Drakes were strongly attracted to the scent of boar blood. The very same blood that said slayers of boars happened to have on them.

The Fire Drake sniffed around before locking his gaze on the two adventurers and letting out another roar, followed by a large fireball.

Azure and Cecil leapt to opposite sides, feeling the immense heat the large projectile made as it was by as incinerated two boars a bit farther back. They looked at each other and nodded, before pulling out their weapons. With a nod they charged.

The Fire Drake, not to be intimidated charged towards its next intended meal, spitting out two smaller fireballs at each morsel.

Cecil heaved his blade and called out "Slash Blast!" as he slammed his blade into the ground, kicking up a large amount of debris and dirt to block his fireball before continuing his charge.

Simultaneously Azure sped up and leapt towards the vertical rocky wall along his side, and barely touched his other foot down before kicking off with it, launching him even higher and over the other fireball.

Seeing the two warriors approaching extremely close, the Fire Drake stopped and built up a large flame in the back of its throat before unleashing yet another massive fireball directly ahead.

Once more Cecil dodged to the side and summoned his Light Soul to aid him. He charged the beast's side and unleashed a Power Strike, but his sword simply bounced off the reptile's scales. He was caught unawares when the Fire Drake's tail whipped around, and he was sent sprawling on the ground.

At the same time Azure focused on his weapons, boosting their speed as he jumped and slid beneath the fireball. Once the flame had passed, he rolled into a ball and sprung towards the Fire Drake's face, only to drop once again, narrowly avoiding a waiting row of teeth. He tried a quick Triple Stab, but his blades barely drew blood from the beast. The thief avoided the whipping tail and cast Dark Sight, formulating a new plan of attack. He snuck over to Cecil and whispered his plan before setting off once more.

Cecil got up and held his sword in front of himself, as he and the Fire Drake circled each other slowly. A flash of metal blinded him for a moment, as the drake released a terrible shriek of pain as Azure reappeared in front of it, landing a Triple Stab in its right eye. As the beast staggered backwards, releasing random breaths of flame, the thief ran back, getting singed on the side as the Dawn Warrior rushed behind the beast and unleashed a mighty Power Strike into the lizard's tail, nearly severing it. A second swing finished the job, and Cecil thanked Cygnus his armor withstood flames as the beast turned around and shot a small burst of flame at the retreating warrior.

Azure ignored the burn on his side and leapt on the beast that was now facing away from him, landing on its back. Thanking whatever deity gave him the idea many years ago to wear mesh metal gloves, he hooked his katara under the dino's neck and pulled upwards, causing it to rear its head and shriek repeatedly.

Knowing time was of the essence; Cecil rushed forward and released another Power Strike, but upwards towards the katara. The blade sunk into the beast's neck by about two inches, releasing a spray of blood over the warrior.

Azure went for the finisher and pulled himself over the beast's head. He quickly spun around and dove to the ground, landing on his hands and pushing himself up, his feet kicking upwards and hitting either side of the katara, leaving the beast's head barely attached.

The Fire Drake uttered a low moan as it staggered for a second before falling over, dead. Blood poured out of its mouth and the last light of life left its eyes.

The duo breathed a sigh of relief and cleaned themselves off as best they could. Azure quickly collected the beast's teeth and most of its skin, knowing that certain people in Perion would pay handsomely for such undamaged materials.

Cecil sheathed his sword and glanced at Azure, a slight grin on his face. "Perhaps we aren't too far off from being ready for the next advancement, eh?"

Azure laughed at that, relieved that they'd come out winners of such an unusual fight. "Perhaps. We did defeat a monster out of our league, and with fairly few injuries, however a little more preparation wouldn't hurt, right?"

The Dawn Warrior nodded, leading the way back to Perion. "Quite, being properly prepared is probably the best way to reach our goals…but for now a little food would go a long way!"

The Dual Blade nodded, having worked up an appetite as well. "Agreed, we have plenty of meat. Alas, it's a shame the damn lizard couldn't cook itself!"


End file.
